The present invention relates to an optical head and more particularly to an optical head having an integrated optical pickup portion which is preferred to be used in an optical information processor (for example, an optical disk unit, an optical card reader or a read-write unit) which performs read and write of information of an optical information recording medium.
In general, it is well known that optical pickup group of optical heads of an optical information processor is integrated. For example, it is disclosed in "RECENT PROGRESS IN OPTICAL INTEGRATED CIRCUITS" by Hiroshi Nishihara, ANRITSU NEWS, Vol. 7, No. 36, March 1989. Also, an integrated construction of an optical pickup portion is disclosed in JP-A-59-69732 and JP-A-61-232424. U.S. Pat. No. 301,961 filed on Jan. 25, 1989 and Ser. No. 409,617 filed on Sept. 15, 1989 relate to optical information processing apparatuses.